This invention relates to a method and composition for cleaning and disinfecting contact lenses. More specifically, this invention covers the simultaneous cleaning and disinfecting of contact lenses by means of a solution containing a mixture of peroxide and peroxide-active enzymes, particularly proteolytic enzymes.